Blood Secrets
by xXevanderXx
Summary: 1903 France was the place to be in the summer. Lady Caroline Forbes, Countess of Avingon knew how to host a great party in those short months, but what happens when a man from her past comes back to try and win her again? can she resist the temptation? Or will she fall into his web once more? DISCLAIMER:do not own the characters, but i do own the plot...so thats something right?
1. Chapter 1

Blood Secrets

Chapter 1

It was hot like it always had to be in the middle of the summer, France was bustling with so many wonderful things. It was a time of sex, romance, art, music, and dance. A time when courting was a way for a woman to play coy, and a man to hunt the prey. This time was a time of experimentation, men with men and women with women, such a glorious time to be living. The crowd of ladies and gentry did not help the heat to die down in the slightest, in 1903 the main source of entertainment for the wealthy was to host as many parties as one could fit in the summer months. Caroline Forbes, Countess of Avignon, was no different. People started to pile into her home right as the sun was bidding its final farewell, off to be replaced by the moon in all her splendor, time to let the shadows run free and her subjects to stir up some trouble.

The hours passed, as did the drinks, the food, and the company one kept. It was no secret to any who walked over the Countess of Avignon's threshold that everything was to be kept in confidence. Caroline prided herself for the parties she hosted, all that was done behind the closed doors of her sanctuary was left as such. It was when the sun was debating on whether or not it wanted to rise or stay asleep that Caroline finally decided to retire, she was tired and drunk. Her maid already had the basin filled with hot scented water to soak Caroline's aching feet. The merriment was still going on downstairs and she had no doubts that it would continue throughout the day.

When the sun finally greeted the windows, slowly crawling up from the wooden floors to the vaulted ceiling, it was met with a horrific sight. Blood stained the rug and walls, amongst the drunken faces came a fierce scream. Caroline awoke and ran down the grand stairway, only just remembering to wrap a house coat around her thin frame, pulling her platinum hair out from between the two fabrics, she would worry about its state of disarray later. At the last stair she came to an abrupt stop. There, a man stood in the middle of her drawing room, tall with long, slightly curled dirty blonde hair clinging to his sides from the damp heat of July. He angled his head towards her, clear gold eyes held a mocking gaze as he scanned Caroline's appearance.

"Good Morning my sweet petunia, it's wonderful to see you again it's a shame I wasn't invited, you know how I love a good party." The amused grin never leaving his red stained lips.

"Niklaus" the curt reply given as she moved slowly closer to the man making himself at home at her once lively gathering. She tried in vain to stop the small tremor of fear…or was it agitation from being seen amongst the guests, she would stand her ground to him, it would not be like the last time.

"Is that the only greeting you give such a longtime friend?" Caroline ignored the comment and instead extended her hand to the sitting room, he complied with a short nod of the head and strode ever gracefully away.

Caroline bid her guests a quick farewell, not having to worry about the gossip that it would have been if not for in her home. Calling for Bonnie to tend to Niklaus, and hopefully get rid of the corpse now lying in her drawing room, it was such a pity he didn't make a cleaner kill, now she will have to deal with the blood stains.

"I really did like that rug"

she removed herself to the master chamber in order to make herself presentable. Once again she descended the stairs while continuing to look at her once lovely rug…he would be getting her a new one. Caroline stood in front of the door to the sitting room, taking in a few calming breathes. With the last heavy sigh, she moved to grab the handle.

"I won't bite" the silky voice said on the other side of the door, she could hear the smile in his tone and flushed, how could he still get under her skin? He opened the door, and, as she predicted the smile was still there. Caroline fixed him a stern glare.

"What could you possibly be in want of now Niklaus? If I remember correctly in our last farewell you said it would be forever, that I might not be alive the next time you were anywhere near France." Chuckling at her brave face he bid her to sit.

"Did I say forever?... my, it must have escaped my mind; my dear I just couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you again. Imagine my surprise if I came to your address only to find an empty estate? I would be crushed."

"You tricked your way into my life last time, I am afraid it will not be such an easy task again. I wish you all the happiness the world can offer and bid thee good day." She had emphasized the good day by pushing him out of the room and into the main lobby, she kept going until he was outside the main doors; the sunlight fell upon his face, which of course had no effect she knew from her previous adventures with him. Slamming the door however, had the desired reaction.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, this is my first time writing a Klaroline FF. I am hoping to post a new chapter every week, i apologize ahead of time for the short chapters, this will be a frequent thing. I have chapters 1-5 finished and am in the process of editing them. please note that the timeline will go back and forth constantly and without a heads up. Eventually it will all make one final product, so please be patient and enjoy piecing the puzzle of their lives together with me. Constructive criticism is always appreciated and i hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **~Evander**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There he stood outside, dazed at the fact that she had indeed all but dragged him from her home and left him to the heat of the outdoors, the shock soon wore off and he was not sure whether to be amused or outraged that she could do this to him, him! He who had shown her what it was like to live, to laugh, to explore the world. Klaus may be a lot of things but for some reason this little slip of a girl took him from the dark street where she walked un-chaperoned, to the man who decided to show her what life was really like, what she could do with the limited time she had.

Caroline was only seventeen when she met Klaus, they traveled together for eight years until she was four and twenty, then he just left. Nothing was said beforehand to indicate if he was bored of her, or wanted to go off on his own, one moment he was there being all that he was, which sadly, was amazing. Then he was telling her that it was all done, he was going and did not think that she would be alive when he would eventually be in these parts of Europe again. It was done so fast, a quick goodbye. That was four years ago. Now the great Caroline of Avignon was going to be thirty soon, no husband, children, or any thought of courtship. Caroline was happy though, yes she could remember the months it took to recover the loss of Klaus in her life, she had a fantasy that somehow things between them would have worked, he was not one to create more of his kind, no, he loved the kill. Loved the feel of his prey as they lost the battle for life and their hearts beat no longer. Even still she had fallen in love with him, was it a silly young crush? She liked to think it was so much more, and for a time thought he felt the same about her.

The first time she had ever seen him kill was a shock. She remembered running, to him it was clearly an amusement. He stood in front of her at such a speed Caroline didn't have the time to slow down, instead she slammed straight into him, his strong arms came around to balance her, and his chest was heaving with the laughter pouring from his lips.

"Now, now little bird where do you think you are going? Running away from me is pointless I will always find you, make no mistake my dove."

The memory washed over her as she stood in the foyer, she could see his silhouette through the stained glass that bordered the double doors. She couldn't make out his face, and chastised herself for being concerned on whether or not he was angry with her for puling such a stunt. Caroline forced herself to walk away, she had blood stains to deal with.

/KC/

The day was perfect for spring, it was just cold enough so that all the clothes one was forced to wear out of doors was perfectly tolerable. There was a slight breeze that flirted with the tree's, the leaves giving back its consented rustle created a lovely atmosphere for such an intimate garden party. Klaus walked without purpose, enjoying the view of all the women in attendance.

Yes, spring was a perfect start for the hunt.

It was as he was talking to the Duke of York, Alaric,who had come all the way across the sea in order to attend the frivolous and sought after parties that could only be found during summertime in France. The America's were so dull and pure this time period, Klaus had no issue staying far from the new lands. That was when he first caught sight of her.

Yes, as cliché as it may sound it was defiantly the ever present romantic novel drabble "Her."

She was glorious flitting through the inhabitants, polite but only just so. Klaus watched as she expertly maneuvered through the crowd, a slight curtsey here, a quick compliment there, a smile plastered on her face, but it wasn't her almost translucent blonde hair that shone in the sun, it wasn't the beautiful face, fair skin, or delicious curves, nor was it the perfect smile that seemed to have everyone else enamored with her. It was the depth in her eyes that to others were merely swirls of grey blue. Klaus could see it though; he always saw it.

She was full of sorrow.

A deep rooted loneliness, and a clever mind. She was different. She was a unique item that needed to be added to his collection.

"Excuse me Duke, I do beg your pardon, is it possible for me to cut in?"

"Oh course Lord Mikaelson!"

"Would you happen to know the name of the fair angel making her way towards the east grove?"

The Duke looked for the woman in question, upon finding her he let out a gasp of satisfaction.

"The lady Forbes, Countess of Avignon! Caroline, what a beautiful girl she is, too bad about her past though, the poor dear lost everyone in her family. Some think that she is bad luck, I assure you that she is a lovely woman. I was introduced to her recently, allow me to give you a head start in letting you know that if you want her you will have to act fast; many a suitor are vying for her attentions. Countess of Avignon is said to have fifteen thousand a year! Any man would live comfortably with a wife like that."

"Caroline…what a perfect name for such a flower to have. And a Countess no less. Yes, I would like to know her quite well. If I could impose on you for an introduction?"

"An introduction! Of course, you young men need a woman such as her, I would be delighted. Of course if a wedding were to happen I expect an invitation." The Duke smiled and gave a sultry wink, Klaus paid his respect with a slight nod of his head.

"Countess! Oh dear, Countess of Avignon? I would love for you to meet my friend here."

Caroline turned around and quickly hid her scowl. Klaus tried his best not to smirk at the sight, unfortunately the lady noticed his smile and flushed a beautiful shade of crimson, which she quickly hid behind a fan excusing it for the heat being a little too rough on her. The Duke was quick to move their small party into a shaded region of the lawn, and, as any lady of status should, Caroline poured her graces for his thoughtfulness. "How kind you are sir.", "What a lovely idea you had, such a better place to be when meeting new acquaintances. Pray tell me that your family is in good health."

What a masterful performance it all was, how easily she fooled the imbecile, he of course fell into her trap like a bee out for honey, everyone seemed to gravitate to her but of course, for she was the flower that stood tall and proud amongst the weeds that dared be in her vicinity.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you my lady." Klaus bowed deep while kissing her outstretched hand.

"Right, oh so sorry. This my dear, is Lord Niklaus Mikaelson. He travels all over the world, so I am sure you two have yet to meet. Lord Niklaus, I now introduce you to the lovely Countess Caroline Forbes of Avignon." The Duke of York stood there proud, as if he was the only reason the two should ever have met… or maybe it was the fact that he could act so informal to the lady, even though the Duke had been recently introduced himself. The nerve of some men.

"Countess of Avignon, what a delight. I have heard only the best from anyone who speaks your name, please do drop the formalities Klaus will be far enough."

Caroline gave a deep curtsey and fell into the conversation with ease.

"Lord Mikaelson." She emphasized "Please I assure you the pleasure is mine. If I may, how long do you plan on staying in France?"

Klaus smiled at her tenacity but stayed true to decorum. "Quite some time. There seems to be something here that I am indeed hoping to pursue." With that he gave her a meaningful stare, the breeze drifted through their hideaway causing sunlight to hit his lovely gold orbs.

"I wish you luck on your endeavors my Lord." In truth Caroline was praying to any deity that would listen to keep his pursuits far from her. It was becoming increasingly difficult to pretend to like every person received at a party and she was closely reaching her breaking point.

"I do hope you will forgive me, but I am frightfully tired. So much lively activity going on. I am much better suited to retire into the house, good day."

Not to be outdone, Klaus swiftly put his arm out for her.

"With such sunlight today it is expected that a young lady would be very tired. Please allow me the honor of escorting you inside, I wouldn't want to hear of your collapsing due to my neglect."

Caroline huffed her annoyance at the man, but was unable to refuse him in the company of the lord Duke, bidding the other farewell she allowed Lord Mikaelson to take her arm in his.

"Why thank you for your kindness." Caroline plastered on the largest and most ridiculous smile she could muster, all the while making her irritation at the notion evident in her eyes. His amused chuckle did nothing for her ire and together they walked across the gardens and into the house.

 **Thank you all again for continuing this journey with me, I hoped you liked a little glance into their past. I will try to make it somewhat easy to place when they are. As always your reviews are not expected but appreciated all the same. ~Evander**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caroline continued scrubbing away at the blood on her rug, never once had she been so angry. He should have known better than to make such a mess of her once pristine home. Bonnie had tried on many occasions to get the mistress away from the gruesome scene so the servants could do their job. Caroline just tutted at her and insisted that this was not the first time she had to clean up after a less than clean meal of his. Klaus always seemed to keep himself from anything messy, he absolutely loathed the very word. For Caroline, however, he would make an exception to his rule, it was a sick way of letting her know that he did in fact need her to be by his side, even if that meant cleaning up the stench of death that seemed to follow him to every town and city they traveled.

Caroline's hair started to fall out of her pristine bun securely placed upon her head with as many pins that could be fit into it to keep the curly mass at bay. The front always had hair falling down to where she now acted as if it was on purpose and in fashion. The scrubbing was taking its toll on her arms, shaking from such an amount of exertion. Caroline paused and ran her fingers through her hair, the wet from her fingers sticking and tangling into the mess.

"Klaus loved my hair…" spoken softly in such a way that could not be heard, it still amazed her at times that something that was supposed to be demonic, a man who lusts after crimson sustenance such as he does, would surely be considered a beast, to her though, he was her Klaus. The man who worshiped her body and soul, he praised her difference to other women of that day, to the rules sought out by the upper class that she deemed unworthy.

/KC/

He watched her as she took down her platinum hair, if he were to cut it, what would happen? Would she become like the fairy tale Rapunzel? Would she somehow lose an essence that makes her who she was? Klaus pondered if her hair was in fact made from some precious metal that could be sold for a high value, but he could never cut that hair from her, he watched as it slid across her small shoulders, and moved close to her hips.

"Klaus, some assistance would not be unwanted; it seems I have come across a snag. There must be a pin in it still, do find it for me."

"As the lady commands me, I am forever your humblest servant."

Klaus stalked closer to her, every move was planned, he was a predator in every sense of the word, he knew how to use his aura to entice women, it seemed, sadly his darling Caroline had a stronger tolerance towards his advances. He finally crept up behind her, and stroked the hair he had just been wondering about not minutes ago. It was just as he imagined it would be.

Silk.

The smell of wildflowers, tea, and parchment wafted around him like a caress. Finding the pin with his fingers he torturously removed it from her head.

"There you go my petunia. Nothing is left over now."

"Thank you Klaus. You really don't understand what it feels like when one goes to sleep only for something sharp to stab one in the neck…." She brought her hand to her mouth to hide the smile that seemed to be getting bigger. "Or maybe you do."

"You best be careful Caroline, I take many liberties with you, never have I lifted a finger at you."

With this she allowed the peals of laughter to escape, her shoulders shaking in such a way she was unable to continue standing. As much as he tried to control it, her mirth was a contagious thing. Her laughter so grand and full of the emotion so evenly played out across her face, she could hide nothing from the world. Eventually he was chuckling along with her, finally ending with them both gasping for air.

Klaus grasped her arm and helped her off the ground, while Caroline was still having a few chuckles escaping her lips. She thanked him for the help, and moved to the closet to get her night clothes. Klaus watched every move she made, taking in every lift of her brow, sigh from her lips, arch of her feet, the movement of her hands as they stroked the material of the clothes inside.

"Did you remove my favorite night gown!"

"I may have, one as beautiful and full of light as you should never have to sleep in cotton." a look of disdain clear on his face.

Klaus started to move backwards when he saw the look of ire in her eyes, obviously he didn't chose his words properly. It was crazy that an immortal being such as himself was terrified of a young girl whose shaking finger and fire burning eyes was enough to move him up against the wall with nowhere else to escape.

"What have I told you about getting rid of my clothes? Did I or did I not tell you that I loved that night dress, that I was looking for something so very similar to it, that I would buy a hundred if that was possible!"

"Have I or have I not told you that your body was meant for only the best?" Klaus continued to try and explain his actions in order to make it so some of the hate could leave her countenance.

"I have told you countless times that I don't want your ideas on what I want to put on my body! Klaus, I am incredibly cross with you… I honestly cannot try to understand your incessant need to pry your way into my affairs."

Klaus remembered that night with such a fondness, even with the fight that ensued later on in the night, her fierceness was something that drew him to her.

There was a saying about moths and flames he had heard before, he felt that he himself would never fall for such an act as that, but he was wrong.

What a truth it was. He was the moth and she was the flame, she was so different from any other woman he had ever met.

/KC/

Klaus stood still outside of the door, at first he was angry, how dare she shut the door in his face? They had traveled together for so long, he knew that she still felt something for him. He could hear her heart rate speed up in such a pleasant way, her throat had cleared as she tried to hide her emotions that she usually wore so openly on her face. To say that he was a little shocked himself at even ending up near her again was somewhat a puzzle. He promised himself that he would stay away from her, let her live out her life as a human and in as normal a way as she could after being in his presence for all that time.

When she came down the stairs it took everything in him to stand where he was and not rush to her, her hair that he adored so much was left down, her eyes were still a little glazed from the sleep he knew he had roused her from. But she was still as beautiful as she had been those four years before, time seemed to have no hold on her. Caroline would always be a goddess to him, she would always be held in such a higher standing. It was a truth that he would never be able to compare her to another living soul for as long as his eternity would allow it.

Klaus had been on the train to Paris trying to block her from his mind. He swore to her that he would never see her again, he had traveled so far from her, as far as any boat or train or horse could take him.

She was still there, like a spirit set on haunting him wherever he went she remained.

"Caroline"

Her name escaped his lips quite like a whispered prayer. Klaus may not have understood how very important that Countess would be to him when he first met her at that garden party so long ago. It still amazed him that she managed to get under his skin and wind up huddled somewhere under his heart holding it up for him and reminding him that being human was not a waste of such limited time, that they were not weak, and should not be considered so.

/KC/

"Honestly sir!" Caroline had exclaimed to him shortly after their leaving the Duke of York, Klaus had decided to amaze her with his intellect and instead drove her patience further and further away, one slight comment about women and their need for male assistance had done just enough to enrage the hidden lioness.

"You are so very harsh on the human existence; I assure you sir that I am no damsel in distress that is in need of a gallant man, such as yourself, to save me from myself. If that day were to happen I will inform you immediately."

With this she walked away. Klaus watched her leave, a small smile threatening to play upon his face, she was more than he hoped for. The Lady Countess of Avignon was defiantly a diverting way to pass the summer months.

"Countess, I assure you I meant you no ill will. I am in all apologies if my little tangent of thought caused you any distress. It was not done out of malignance."

Caroline stopped in her escape from him not even halfway down the hall.

"Sir, you will pardon me this, but you vex me incessantly. I try to get away from you with as civil an exit I am able to manage, yet your very voice stops me dead and I am therefore inclined to hear you."

She paused to take a breath and continued holding up a finger to pause any retort he might have made.

"Do you quite understand the irritation it causes? Pray tell me, are you some form of spirit that forces a woman to stop when summoned with just a word? A siren perhaps? Must I be worried when visiting the ocean that you will speak and have me drowned? If so a warning would be most appreciated."

At this Klaus lost all composure and laughed outright very soon after, he heard Caroline join him in her own melodic giggles. Their continuous and very loud tittering drew around a small crowd of servants.

Caroline was holding onto the outside column trying to stay upright with one hand, and the other wrapped around her middle attempting to dull the pain caused by the metal stay. Klaus chose instead to lean his back on the wall opposite for support.

"I apologize my lady once again, I never meant to subdue you in your planned escape. And I solemnly promise you that should you ever decide on going to the beach I will not be there to cause harm on your person."

Caroline continued to chuckle softly, her hair escaping the feathered contraption on her head and swaying with her body's movements.

"How nonsensical I can be; I accept your apology good sir. I honestly cannot recall the reason for the disagreement this all caused."

"How about we call it a truce then? I will admit to you being correct and you can agree to my ignorance of your character."

Caroline smiled and moved to him, taking his arm and putting hers into it.

"How about we celebrate our newly formed truce with a stroll through the gardens, we seemed to have worried the maids and fellow guests with our childishness."

Klaus took her back outside to the party, continuing to stay by her side the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening, letting everyone know who she belonged to that day…maybe for good.

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I am hoping that you guys are liking the change from present to past. I know that a few of you had some questions, I assure you that as the story continues the questions get answered. If you see something that I totally missed please leave it in the comments. Thank you!**

 **Evander**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caroline gave up all hope that her grand rug would ever be saved, defeated she moved to relieve some of the pain from her sore, and most likely bruised knees.

"Bonnie!" Caroline called out to the woman, grabbing onto the small end table to help her off the before mentioned knees.

"Countess? Have you managed to fix the issue of the blood?" Bonnie always tried her hardest to present herself far more educated than she was, opting to adopt her mannerisms to that of the mistress of the house, however improper the mistress tended to be.

"Unfortunately I feel as if you were correct in your assumption all along, my dear Bonnie it is now time to replace this monstrosity. Please ask Mathew to remove it, do not throw it out! I am going to ship it to that infuriating man and make him compensate me handsomely."

Bonnie smiled at her mistress' cunning behavior.

"I will make sure he hears and understands your message my lady." Giving a low curtsey Bonnie left the drawing room to fetch Mathew.

Klaus opened his door when he heard the knock. A man stood holding a letter out, another two men were in the process of carrying a large rolled rug into the small room he was staying in at the time.

"I will need your signature sir."

With the signature given, and the men gone he settled on the desk chair and began to read.

"My dearest and oldest friend,

Niklaus, you have made it quite impossible for me and my dear servants to remove your mess off of my glorious rug. You have to understand, it was my favorite, and the fact that you have taken it upon yourself to degrade it in such a manner has made me have to ask (please understand I say ask loosely) for you to acquire me the exact rug, my drawing room just will not be the same without it. You have reduced me to becoming the laughingstock of the neighborhood. I expect your reply by the end of this next fortnight, along with your presence in bringing my new rug that you will so kindly obtain for me.

Yours always,

Countess of Avignon"

(her seal a rose under the moon.)

/KC/

Caroline was incredibly happy to be touring Italy, a goal of hers that no other exotic land had yet to fill. Klaus had taken her to China, Japan, Spain, and Prague but was also talking about parts of Africa and Greece next. To Caroline, Italy could have been their first and last destination, she adored the cultures and people that she had the chance to meet and experience in the other places surely, however, there was something about the air, and general splendor of Italy that found her captivated. She was sure this would be a wonderful place to live. Klaus and Caroline had been traveling together now for the past three years, she had found out about his affiliation to blood quite early on. Caroline felt she had taken it in stride, with only her minor meltdown she continued on to be with him anyways.

Caroline walked down the narrow backstreets trying to get out of the major crowds. As she was walking she spotted a few women in front of her, all very beautiful and up on the modern trends, it was one of them however, that really stood out to her; The woman was tall, not unnaturally so, just noticeably. She also did not seem to be wearing any perfume, unlike her friends, her scent was pleasing.

"Excuse me? Does anyone speak French or English?" Caroline addressed to them in English.

The woman Caroline was trailing nodded her head, enthusiastic to use her abilities that her friends obviously lacked judging by their confused stares in Caroline's direction.

"I can speak English. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, in fact you can. If you would be willing to help me look for my companion, Niklaus, he and I seem to have separated in the crowds. It can be quite terrifying trying to walk around in an unknown country by oneself."

The woman smiled and nodded, she turned to her friends and spoke quickly in Italian waving them goodbye before moving back to Caroline.

"Where was the last place you saw this man, Niklaus?"

"Last I knew we were to meet near the fountain, the one with all the children running in and around it? I remember there seemed to be a pretty mural done around it, a mermaid I am sure. Do you know the one I am speaking of?"

"Yes I know that, it is not too far from here, I am a little surprised you got so far away from your chaperone."

"Indeed I must confess that I was looking up at the buildings before I started following the scent of fresh bread, I have this uncanny ability to find food wherever I go it seems."

The woman laughed and proceeded to move with her in the opposite direction they were walking. The fountain was soon found and Klaus was in a panic looking for Caroline, he had left for a few minutes and she had managed to run off, sometimes he felt he was taking care of a child. Anything shinny and new or "cute" drew her attention and left him alone to worry. Upon seeing her he marched over, ready to tell her just how he felt about her little stunt.

"Before you say anything" Caroline hastily spoke in French, holding her hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"I just want to say that I found your dinner." Caroline moved so he could see the woman whose name she still had yet to receive.

"No perfumes, beautiful, and she smelt lovely from what I could tell. I imagine you will be a better judge on such things, I do, however, feel that I did a wonderful job in finding you a young woman, do you not agree?"

Caroline gave him a smug grin as she started to walk towards the stranger once more, transitioning flawlessly into English once again.

"This is my dear friend Niklaus, he finds you to be a most enchanting woman and would love to escort you back to your group if he may."

"That would be a wonderful" she spoke a bit lower into Caroline's ear  
" He is quite handsome." The woman practically purred to her causing the latter to roll her eyes, if only she knew the truth.

With this Caroline decided it was time to take her leave, before walking too far away she threw Klaus a quick warning.

"Do try to not make too much noise…and mess if you would, there are some lovely side streets she took me on that would be much out of the way."

"You are after my heart dear Countess of mine!" Klaus shouted grinning mad.

It had been over the course of a few hours that Caroline was forced to divert her attentions in other ways, she was alone in the small inn, after having walked the entire perimeter of the establishment and she was then forced to make her way to the even smaller garden that was located in the back. It had a pleasant little idea of a seating area that she found highly relaxing as the sun began to set, allowing for the unusually warm temperature of the day to lessen in the slightest. It was at this time also that the wind decided to keep her company, as it moved through brush, caressing her like an old friend after a long distance appart. Caroline was worried that she was in great danger of falling asleep.

/KC/

The fortnight was almost up and Caroline had not heard anything from Klaus in the time since she had slammed the door on his face. By this time, she was getting worried that her excuse to see him again would not pan out in her favor.

Yes, she loved the rug she obtained from the east indies, yes it did make the drawing room complete, and yes, she was completely provoked to get back at him for the little stunt that he pulled in her home. How was she supposed to react when in the middle of a party that she was hosting he had to come in and caused such distress to her guests. Thankfully the man killed was nothing but a footman for the Lord whatever his name was, she would have to send an apology to him soon…and maybe a new boy, after all it was only right.

The door was knocked upon and shortly after Matthew was there to answer it, the post had come and unfortunately it came with a package. Matthew walked all around the large expanse of the home, asking to anyone in passing if they had seen the lady, with no one giving him an affirmative he knew exactly where to go. It was not widely known that the Lady had a sanctuary that was only disclosed the select few, Matthew was shown the place not twelve month before.

Taking a turn at the lakefront entrance he slowly made his way down the cobblestone path, a canopy of vines filled with flowers hung around it and created a hidden walkway and roof. Stone walls flanked the pathway on each side each so intricately carved showing a different fairytale story that would take hours to truly marvel at. Having been down this path so many times before, Matthew no longer had to stop at each carving and statue; instead he walked at a brisk pace finally getting to the towering wrought iron gate that held a multitude of beauty locked behind it.

Turning the key Matthew managed to move some of the ivy that had grown so tightly around the gates hinges, the sound of the protesting door creaked and mewled letting him know it was time to service.

Behind the door looked like something that escaped Eden or a writer's fiction tale. The grass was overgrown in the best possibly way. There were trees that littered the ground, nothing seemed to have any reason to it. I guess you could say that's where the charm of it all came in. The scent of roses and wildflowers permeated the air. In the distance you could see what looked to be a large windowed bird cage, it was surrounded by different statues of every mythology that the Lady Forbes could get her hands on. The bird cage itself was actually filled with a small table, cushioned bench, and a few chairs. A ladder was laying casually against the wall and allowed you to climb up to the balcony, where a large array of pillows and blankets met you.

This is where Matthew often found Caroline. She was either reading, day dreaming, or sleeping. In here the only sound was the chirping melody of the birds that decided to make a residence for themselves and the bell like trickling of the small stream she had built for her that started at one end and fell through a waterfall to urge the waters path to the other side.

"My lady, I do beg your pardon. The post man came today, there is a letter for you"

Caroline looked at the man and gave him a questioningly.

"There is more is there not Matthew? What is that you are keeping from me?"

Matthew turned away looking very uncomfortable with what it was he had yet to tell her. It would surely hurt her to know that her darling Niklaus was not going to make the appearance she had been waiting for so long.

"There was a large package that came as well. The post said that the letter and the package were to be together, he had been given direct orders that it should be so. My Lady, I am sorry to let you know that the parcel you had requested from the Lord Mikaelson has shown up, I have instructed the men to place it back into the drawing room for you to view."

Caroline sat up slowly looking at Matthew directly in the eyes, she had not expected this to happen, it is not how it was supposed to. Klaus was supposed to bring the new rug to her directly, why must he always do what was not to her liking? He should have known better than this, did he truly not want to see her again? Then why show up to her home in the first place? Caroline was only left with questions, there was nothing left for her to do but to rectify the situation immediately.

"Matthew, prepare the coach. I will be leaving shortly. Tell Bonnie to prepare me something more formal to wear. I am, after all going to see an old acquaintance."

Caroline gave him a sly smile to hide the truth that was in her eyes. He had always known better, everyone did. It was Klaus who told her that she was far too expressive.

"Yes m'Lady I will do so at once."

The ride to the inn Klaus was staying at was nothing short of a torture. Why did he choose a location so far out of the town? It was quite the astonishment for her. Caroline exited the coach and was received warmly by the portly man who must be running the establishment.

"I am here on business sir, you have a man staying here, Lord Mikaelson. He is quite tall with long light brown hair?"

"Yes, yes I know just the man you are talking of. Allow me to escort you to the room."

"That will not be necessary I assure you. If you could but give me the key to his door it would be greatly appreciated."

The older man stood there for many a moment before returning to her, an uneasy smile was placed upon his round face, the little wisps of greying hair that was still attached to his head fell a bit from the comb-over he was sporting in his haste to get her the item she had requested of him.

"Understand me sir, I have no intention of allowing a black cloud to come over your lovely Inn, I am truly here for the sake of business, it seems my package came from the wrong person. I am here to get the information straight from the source."

Walking up the stairs and leaving the man to his own device she decided it was time to see Klaus again on her own terms. Using the key, she opened the door not caring if he heard her or not. Klaus however, was not in the room.

"Of course, every time I wish to see him he always seems to be gone, yet I host a party and he shows up." Caroline huffed her annoyance and decided to stroll around his room, picking up and examining everything in it. The room was just so _him_ everything about it screamed his very presence. The smell was a musk and ink mixed with a slight twang of the metallic that can only be related to blood.

Klaus walked into the room immediately smelling her in there, sure enough there she was in all her glory sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Good evening Niklaus, what poor manners it is to make me wait."

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story, it really means the world to me!**

 **Evander**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone who has followed/favorited this story, and a special thanks to the people who have reviewed, I am sad that I cannot thank the people who are under "Guest" but know that I am grateful to everyone's kind words. I am so happy to be doing this story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **** this is an update, I fixed the name mistake. I am writing 3 books right now so I sometimes switch back and forth, I thought I had it down pretty well but I see that I need to focus on one chapter at a time! Sorry for the confusion! TT-TT ****

 **Evander**

Chapter 5

/KC/

Klaus walked into the villa they had been staying at the past week, stated and warm from the scrumptious, beautiful, and curvy body that provided a hearty meal. How wonderful it has been to have Caroline as a traveling companion, it honestly surprised him when she came in all her glory (after nearly destroying him with her wandering off) trailing behind her was a lovely woman, just his type for a quick snack. Here Klaus thought he was going to have to coerce her into letting go of her new friend. But what a shock, what a lovely turn of events, his Caroline, his goddess of blonde and blush brings the woman to him. "Do try not to make too much noise" she said over her shoulder, the little imp!

Klaus strode into the room and stopped short, as if the thought of her summoned her closer to him. Caroline was draped across the settee; she must have fallen asleep waiting for him. Klaus picked her up slowly, doing his best not to move her too much, a small sigh escaped her lips and she settled closer to his chest. The four-poster bed she had claimed was only in the next room, however, he wanted more time with her.

Klaus' bed chamber was across the room from hers, there he set her body upon the soft duvet, now was the moment of temptation. There she was, the light from the moon casting an unearthly glow about her form. Her pale arms stretched to grab onto the pillows, her pink lips devoid of any makeup slightly parted and released the small sighs in sleep. Her eyelashes long and dark, such a contrast to the almost luminescent skin that never seemed to tan even, the traveling summers have not made their mark.

"Beautiful…" Klaus softly caressed Caroline's hair, moving it out of the pins and clutches she deemed necessary.

"mm…'lous?" Caroline mumbled while turning towards him on the bed.

"Yes my petunia I am back, thank you for the meal you provided. It was a lovely treat for me."

"is she still…"

"Yes, sweetheart yes, she is still alive and well. A little dazed maybe, I did however bring her to dinner. I believe it was you who once said that I should provide food for those who provide food for me. Sorry to have made you wait so long; I didn't realize that it would take such a time to drive her away."

Caroline sat up slowly, trying to move around in all the material of her dress.

"A little help if you would, it would be much appreciated. Do you have my night gown? I would love to change into something comfortable…wait, is this my room?"

"Yes I have your night clothes, and no this is not your room. I wanted you near tonight."

Caroline gave him a pointed stare, one that he was quite used to and knew what was about to be said without her even opening her mouth, it had been the same argument that she had stared all those years ago.

"I will be staying on my side of the bed; you will be on yours. I will keep my hands to myself, I will make sure that you have a barrier of pillows between us and in my sleep, will do my best to not remove them."

Caroline burst into peals of laughter, she was shaking so hard Klaus was forced to hold to keep her from falling off the bed.

"Sorry, I guess you know the way to placate me after all this time." Caroline continued to gasp for breath, while his signature smirk was cast down at her. Finally, he moved off the bed to obtain the clothes from the wash room.

With Caroline in her night clothes and back on the bed she was barely able to mumble a quiet good night before she was softly snoring once more. Once she was sound asleep and he did not have to worry about the consequences; Klaus began to stroke her hair and cheek, allowing himself the weakness that she gave him to just sit and play the part as a human for a short amount of time.

Time, it always came down to time. Caroline, his dear sweet girl would not have much time left. How far could he take her before she grew too tired and frail to journey with him any longer? He promised her that he would stay, she insisted upon it. She was such a willful and headstrong girl; one would never be able to do anything other than what she wanted from you.

/KC/

"Good evening Lady Forbes, I didn't realize that breaking into a man's room was something you did now. By all means, do make yourself at home. I had just stepped out for a quick bite to eat, I seem to recall this happening a lot between us; you sitting near the door with a disapproving look and I, walking in after a lovely meal, or woman." A wink was passed in her general direction.

"I see your humor is as dark as it ever was. It's funny for I only recall sending you word that I requested a rug from you."

"I got your damned rug, the very same one. I was forced to find its maker and pay quite a sum for it. Blasted thing, what is so special about a rug anyway?" the last part was said under his breath, he may be immortal but he knew when not to poke the beast in front of him.

"You did not bring it. I distinctly remember that my letter said for you to bring it with you." Caroline was unimpressed by the innocent look Klaus was trying to pull on her. As if that was not the same look given to others when he was trying to get his way.

"Did it say such? I am afraid I do not recall reading that it was in fact to be me bringing the gift to you."

"Do not feign stupidity with me Kalus, it does not suit you. If you truly did not want to see me again as you said in parting two years ago then why must you torment me with your presence once more, then hide away like a coward instead of coming to me yourself!"

"I am no coward I assure you." Klaus spoke evenly. His eyes became cold and distant as he moved into her personal space.

"Don't do that! Don't you dare get that look on your face, I know you better than that, I know you!" Caroline stood closer to him now unafraid of the predatory advancement till they were only a breath apart.

"I know how you make yourself distant when you don't want to get involved with your feelings, but I am smarter than that and will not be treated thus; you love me, always have, and then you left. You left me!"

Klaus stood motionless. There was nothing he could say to deny what she had placed before him. Her words, although they stung like a dozen shallow flesh wounds, were in all accounts truth. He was acting like a coward; he was hiding from her. Klaus yearned for her though, he could not deny that he needed her around. He got used to her, it was disconcerting to not have her in this world and know that he was not there with her. It was too hard a temptation to deny himself from her company.

"I know you do; I know that you speak truth. I did this for you, I denied myself for you, of you. You will grow older; you will eventually leave me. Eight years with you is a pain I can manage after time. Eighty, I cannot fathom losing you after such an age, I cannot see your once strong and bold eyes become dark as you grow frail. Do not ask me of this!" Klaus was pacing now, itching to let the frustration and anger she always managed to claw out find an outlet so he could be at peace. Finally, he stopped and turned from her shaking.

"I beg you, do not. Please release me from the promise I made to you so many years ago, I thought I was stronger, I thought I could do it."

Caroline was silent, gently she touched her gloved palm to his back. She moved further into his personal space, until she felt like clay, molded to him the way they used to be. It was a thought she also feared constantly, her aging and leaving him behind. She was adamant about staying as she was, human. Therefore, time was something that needed to be addressed. They didn't talk of it for very long. Each one would try to bring the subject up for serious contemplation, and every time they failed. He could not watch her age and she could not watch him remain the same.

Caroline liked to fool herself sometimes with the thought that they could be together for all of time. That things would not change as she slowly disintegrated. It was a foolish notion.

Of course everything would change.

First, they saw him as a friend, then they pretended to be husband and wife, would they eventually see him back to a friend? Then to a son? Could she handle the talk that she would most certainly have to face from others?

"I understand" it was all she could manage to get out around the lump in her chest. His reaction was to hold her tight as he could without harming her. And it was like this that she saw why he left. She did understand a long time ago, rationally. Emotionally it would constantly cause her immense pain in her heart, sometimes she thought that she would die from the solitude his exit left.

/KC/

"Klaus?" Caroline was in all astonishment at his behavior. They stood in his bedchamber, his arms were wrapped securely around her delicate waist.

He breathed in her scent, and moved his face further into her neck.

"Don't ever do that again Caroline, do not do that to me."

"I thought you could use some help…" Caroline lightly sobbed.

"I am so much stronger than you can even imagine, I hide myself from you to keep you from running away from me, from despising me, from killing me."

At this Caroline moved her head back to look into his eyes. They were shinning with unshed tears and if she was not being held so tight, she would have moved to wipe them off of his face. He was always the one of smiles, smug grins, and stern looks. Never had she seen him so vulnerable.

"I would never run from you, you who have my…." She stopped. She couldn't say such things, she found the truth a long time ago. It had been a year now that her heart beat only his name.

She could not say those three words.

"I have your what Caroline? Tell me, end my misery. I am all yours to have. I am a being that will only continue for you. You have this heart that beats no more; it is not worth much to some, but for you I should hope it means the world."

She couldn't breathe. Had he just said that? Was her mind playing its cruel tricks? There could be no way he could feel this for her, he was so much more than she could hope to be.

"I'm terribly sorry, please do repeat your previous statement again. I fear that I must have misheard you."

Klaus smiled warmly down at her, a laugh always threatening to escape, and placed his chin on the crown of her head.

"My dear, you did not hear me incorrectly; I am in all earnest."

"You cannot say such things to me in jest! I will be left the fool when my proclamation is heard in your ears and you in turn use it as an amusement!"

"I see we are in all agreement." His smile could be heard, and somehow that was all it took, no grandiose scenes that play out in some of the drivel that silly girls write or read about. Just a man, and a woman. One heart having been bent by tragedy, the other one broken and still but together they seemed to fit.

/KC/

Caroline left soon after their disagreement, they always did this with one another. They were both so hard headed that they could not help but to explode when things started to get too emotional.

The two were like a ship at sea, at one point when the weather was nice and the sun was out the ship would have very little obstacles blocking their path before reaching a port. However, once the skies darken the sailors know to get ready for the oncoming storm. When the storm hits, it takes great measures to ensure that everyone gets out of it alive and unharmed. But it always does damage, just like every fight they have causes a darkness in their hearts. The very ones promised to each other so long ago.

Klaus decided that a walk was the only way he was going to calm his mind, fighting with her was like repeatedly hitting one's fist into the brick side of a building. All you get out of it are bruises and very little compensation.

"How does this happen? Why must we always fight so?" Klaus moved his fingers through his untied hair and sighed.

It was a quiet night, because he chose to stay out of town it made it far easier for him to move about in peace. The roads were constantly muddy no matter how dry the season was, and far more trees than buildings, for him it was a nice change of pace.

With Caroline, they mostly stayed in large towns or cities so that he could show her art, music, and culture. Something that was not permitted with her station in life, as a Countess one would expect to see her learning in every region, sadly like most, it was a time of marriage and courtship. No time for travel and living. A few times she did request to go somewhere more secluded and without so many prying eyes. She loved laying down in the open carriage to watch the sun filter through the leaves. Or be able to lay in a field and play with shapes in the clouds. It was in these moments that Klaus saw just how innocent Caroline could honestly be.

She was cunning, witty, vastly intelligent, and sinfully scandalous. But it was the moments spent away that he got to see the inner child lit up with the look of wonderment that he had long forgotten. She was the one to make him laugh at himself and see the world in the eyes of someone so less jaded.

The world played her an unusual punishment from the start. Born a

Countess with the rules and regulations that were to be upheld like a noble. Losing both her parents to an act of violence, then losing the loving guardian of her grandmother. He often pondered if it was smart of him to have whisked her away at such a young age, if he hadn't would she still be the same Caroline?


	6. sorry

Sorry! This is a little message to let ya'll know that I will not be posting this week. It is finals week for me, and between the 3 papers and 5 final tests I will be swamped. I will be posting 2 new chapters next week on Friday or Saturday. Again, I apologize. I am sure a lot of you understand the feeling.

Please stay tuned for the next installment!

Evander


	7. Chapter 6

**So, fanfiction would not let me post any of my chapters, I don't understand why but I am in the process of figuring out how to get this to work for me. I am so very sorry for the long wait! This might come out a little odd looking because I had to go through a paint doc. To get this to publish...**

Chapter 6

Klaus had met the fair countess not more than a fortnight prior but news of the many lined up to get at her hand was quickly becoming more than just a rumor. He watched in secret as she would shut the door on just about any man who called on her, and laughed when she would throw the letters of (presumably) love and adoration into the fire.

It was his turn now, he was getting hungry and the other painted peacocks couldn't sustain his need for something more. He needed to play it safe. There was a lot at risk if he killed her. It was during his musing that he felt a hand grasp his arm lightly.

"If you are going to stand across the street, you might as well come inside. People will talk seeing you standing there in the shade each night."

Caroline pulled him in the direction of the house and then inside the sitting room off the main hall. Her smile was politely hiding behind her hand, but the mirth in her eyes was unavoidable.

"May I ask what was the reason for the nightly visits to such a lovely side street sir?" Caroline was doing everything she could to remain calm and composed, she could see the shock on his face for so outright the mockery she was instilling upon him.

"Excuse me countess, but is it not a sign of vulgarity the way you go about, making fun and laughing at a man with whom you are not well acquainted?"

At this Caroline went solemn, everything about her became rigid and on guard. This was indeed her greatest weakness, her outright vocalization on how she felt in that moment had indeed gotten her into quite a bit of mischief and trouble in the past.

"You will forgive me my lord, nothing was meant by it and" She stopped, the man was smiling! What a small and insignificant change to his face it was but seeing that she had known him for a little and had such fun with him at the party not long before, it was a telling sign.

"You! Oh, you actually had me worried that I had somehow caused offense! That is a cruel trick you played sir."

"Lady Forbes, I am offended. The fact that you were spying upon my person while I was upon your suitors is something I did not expect to happen. I did congratulate myself a fair amount of times for the outstanding use of shadows and corners in my ability. Yet here you are sitting before me, a laugh in your voice for the reason of knowing where I have been all this time. I think it is you who is playing at some foul trick."

The bell was rung and tea was delivered to the sitting room along with light snacks and delicate cakes.

"I do hope that I will not have the discomfort of having to throw you out of my house tonight."

"Do not forget the slamming of the door as well." Klaus quipped.

"Ah yes how could I forget my favorite part. But in all seriousness now, am I to have to listen to another ridiculous proposal of love and what you could do for me to make me happy. I am a little tired of it all, the ingenuity is becoming a bit lax."

"A proposal was not in my plans for tonight but I can rearrange my schedule and create something to amaze." Taking the offered tea cup from her and adding in some cream he proceeded to take a few of the snacks and wait for her smile to calm a bit before continuing. Clearing his throat, he started again.

"My dearest Caroline, I have come to you with the sole purpose of making you my wife, once we are married you will not have to do anything but bear children and stay at home doing absolutely nothing with your life. You will do everything that I require from you and all of your fortune will no longer be in your control, all in all you will be nothing but a slave to my every whim. Please inform me of the date that we can announce ourselves."

Klaus's face was completely blank through the whole of the speech, nothing was to be given away at how much fun it was to finally meet a person whose idea of entertainment was so closely related to his own sense of morbid and uncouth word play. He watched her face as it went from amusement to a withering glare and felt all the better for it.

"Your humor is something of legend sir, I wish to write down that little speech to put it into a book for publish. Maybe I will call it the unknown truth of marriage for the young female."

"I do believe that there are few who would find that to be as amusing as we seem to find it."

Klaus stayed until all the tea was drunk and the food was eaten. It was hours until the clock struck that the morning had in fact begun and the new day started. Caroline bid him a good morning and decided it was far past time for her to get some sleep. Leaving a lunch invitation open for him if he would like to call upon her tomorrow.

"I will accept your invitation; would you like to take a picnic in the lake district? The weather has been such a way that I feel it would be most enjoyable."

Caroline thought for only a moment and eagerly accepted his plans for later in the day. For now, she told him once again her need for sleep, else she slumber where she stood. And what a sight that would make for the neighbors to gossip about.

"Till later then love, may you have a restful peace."

Klaus slipped away from the home and quietly moved to the tree next to the servant's quarters. He waited for all noise in the house to cease before climbing up the tree to get to the second floor. The window was open to allow the cool night air to make its way into the warm house bringing relief to the persons sleeping.

He moved gracefully, sliding in from the outside tree he stalked like a panther down the hall awaiting its prey. Finally, he found her room. A candle was still lit on the far corner table away from the bed. Each wall was covered in framed paintings, and photos. Two large wardrobes flanked the main doors, a standing mirror not too far away from the vanity station stood to the right of the bed along with the changing screen. The balcony door was open and the curtains fluttered minutely each time a small breeze moved into the room.

Her bed was facing the balcony, allowing for the view of the land to be seen when sitting up. Klaus crept to the side of her bed, minding the small table next to it. He had blown out the candle on the way to stop any fire that might have been and to create more darkness to reside inside.

Klaus was now standing over her lithe frame. He was ready to dispose of her but hesitated, why did he allow himself the time to think of her before this. It was his plan to make her his next meal.

It was the plan to make it so he could gain access to her home by getting her to give him permission inside. It was time, he was hungry and she was perfect…she was perfect, the one thing that he had been waiting for in a woman was right in front of him.

Caroline was something he had never found before sure, he met a fair number of women who could give him a few witty remarks, but they soon lost the ability too quickly. And there were still more who could laugh at his dark humor and find some entertainment from it, however, like all the others, they too did not completely understand him or his mind.

Then there was Caroline. Countess Forbes of Avignon. What a title, what a name, what a woman. Not only did she delivery a witty remark, she also had the intelligence to add more to the conversation, telling you in no uncertain terms how she felt on matters that men would ignore a woman's opinion of. Her amusement at his humor was not only taken but she bubbled with laughter and was able to send him into fits with her own.

So now he just stood there hovering above her bed and not knowing what to do in a situation as this, it had never occurred to him that he could feel such human emotions any more. What was he to do? Klaus was always one to boast at his inability to be so nonsensical when it came to the need for company in his eternal life, he had his family and that was all that mattered. He watched as his brethren change the ones they loved only for a century later to leave them and move onto the next soul who showed a small fancy.

Caroline was something that would take further involvement before he could come up with an answer as to what his next move was going to be.

"Good night sweet girl, know that you are safe from me for now. I will not harm a hair on that beautiful head of yours until your charms no have a hold on me."

Caroline rolled over in the bed, exposing the soft skin of her thigh where the nightgown rode up. He moved his knuckles softly over the skin there before rearranging her night clothes back into place, then the light cotton sheet. He left the room once more and back out the window and down the tree. He was in need of some sleep and had a long day ahead of him to understand the girls character, was it also going to fall apart like all the rest? Or is she truly the diamond amongst the coal of her peers?

It was midafternoon by the time Klaus came back to the house he had left not hours before, a large basket in hand. The door was opened for him by a young woman he had seen briefly the previous night.

"I was looking for your mistress. I have come to collect her; would you mind letter her know the lord Michaelson is here?"

The young woman smiled and ushered him into the hallway to sit and wait for the lady to finish getting dressed.

"Pray, young girl, what is your name?"

She smiled and curtsied for him "Bonnie my lord."

"Bonnie, what a lovely name. Thank you"

Bonnie curtseyed again. Her short mousey brown hair bobbed a little while doing so, she was a very short girl, abnormally so. Her face showed a woman in her twenties while her body was that of a teen. The two were forced into conversation while waiting for the lady to be finished and come down the stairs. Klaus found her speech patterns to be clashing between one of an uneducated girl to that of a noble in high society. It was not an annoying feature, but instead seemed to add to her quirks, a hidden intelligence was peeking out the longer they sat.

"I am sorry to make you wait such a time my lord Michaelson, I do hope you and my dear Bonnie were able to be kept in entertainment."

"Countess Forbes, I assure you that I have not been waiting long. Your handmaiden was all loveliness in her ability to keep me informed of the latest. May I say before too long a pause how handsome you look today in that dress."

It was true, Countess Forbes came down the grand staircase wrapped in the most decadent silks in varying colors of blue, her long curled blonde hair was intricately placed on top her head, while a few traitorous curls fell around framing her face, which had a beaming smile placed upon it.

Klaus appraised her once more with his eyes, and offered to hold the door for her. She was just about to step out when she heard Bonnie calling for her hasty return.

"Your wine my lady! I had forgotten in all the conversation that was had to bring you your wine."

Bonnie came rushing out with a large bottle of red wine, handing it to Lord Michaelson to add to the bag he brought, along with two glasses. She bowed to them both and continued to offer her apologies on her forgetfulness and how she always seemed to cause the lady such embarrassment, why she kept her around was a mystery and that the two should enjoy the day, it looked like it will be constant with how the previous week had been. All of this was said in such a pace that made it difficult for even Klaus to follow. Caroline seemed to have an abundance of patience for the woman and knew to wait for the talking to be over before she said a quick.

"Bonnie do not concern yourself on such matters, it all but escaped my mind as well. You are a lovely companion and could not find another to replace you. You are your own person who has faults like the rest of us. I am forever indebted to you for your friendship and compassion."

A slight hug was given and Bonnie seemed back to her own self. The two of them continued to walk for some time, Caroline always asking on whether or not the bag was too heavy and if she could help him, while he merely laughed at the idea that something like this could be too heavy for him to handle.

They finally got to the lake after a few hours walking and decided on a plot of grass where they would hold their small lunch date. Many other people seemed to have thought the same as them, for couples and parties were scattered around the grounds, some even taking a swim in the refreshing waters of the lake.

Klaus had found a place shaded by a large oak tree off to the side where the merriment could be seen and heard but not close enough to intrude on their privacy. The two ate and talked for hours, it seemed as if they were in their own world. The more they got to know each other without the prying eyes of all walks of society on them, they could relax and enjoy each other with earnest. It became far harder for him to think about killing her, instead he was plotting ideas on how to keep her to himself. Not out of some ridiculous notion of love, but instead out of the need for a companion whose ideals and liveliness could match his own.

It was late in the evening before either of then saw fit for them to leave the company of the other, the day was far too great and the forlorn expression upon her face told him that his company was enjoyed just as much as hers.

The walk back to the Countess' home was drawn out as much as possible. Due to the darkness that came from the lateness of the time Caroline began to lean on Klaus heavily. She was constantly stumbling, each time cursing softy under her breath, each time while Klaus would laugh and blame the four glasses of wine she had consumed that day, and she would be quick to offer a sarcastic quip back to him about his rudeness in mocking her.

"I am not a drunkard sir Michaelson."

"Klaus, please. We are far too well acquainted to be relying on such social mannerisms as that, Caroline."

Caroline went to swat his chest but instead of her hand landing on the solid form of him, she was met with air, losing her balance from the projected target being gone she tumbled into a bed of flowers on the side of the road.

"My dear Caroline, you seem to have ruined a perfectly lovely bed of petunias" He laughed.

"Compose yourself and help me up!" she scolded, her anger never once meeting her eyes and Klaus knew she was not actually angry with him for his jubilance in her struggle.

"Lovely Petunia, allow me to hold you on my arm the rest of the way back to Filgrone Park in order to keep you from making any more attempts at the murder of other such flowers and your own safety."

"What did you just call me?"

"Do not bother yourself with it." He dismissed.

Klaus wrapped her arm around his own and proceeded to walk down the lane. Another hour later found the couple standing just outside the gardens of the estate. The lamp post outside cast a yellow hue upon anything and everything in its vicinity. Caroline's platinum hair turned a light shade of burnt gold while Klaus's shown the red that highlighted when in the sun.

"I thank you for taking me out today and giving me such a diverting time. I do appreciate your friendship."

"It was a wonderful thing to pass a day in constant pleasure. Allow me to ask to call on you again in the future for another day trip."

Caroline ensured him that any time he would wish to call on her would be warmly welcomed and awaited. They said their goodbye's once more, each giving another pleasantry and ending with the hint of a kiss upon her hand. Bonnie had waited for Caroline to get back with a snack of fruits, cheese, and cold meats.

"I take it that your day went well? I did not expect you to be gone till such a time of night, you had me in a fit state a worry."

"Yes, it was a wonderful day. Oh, Bonnie how we talked! There was so much to say, we laughed and were perfectly happy. Until the evening."

The look on Caroline's face was an odd mixture of embarrassment and mirth.

"It was becoming so dark that I could scarcely see the road in front of me. I ended up lying in a bed of petunia's! I was in such a state of embarrassment!"

At the end of the story Bonnie was in such a fit of hysterics she was finding it incredibly difficult to take air into her aching lungs, her eyes tearing up with the exertion from all the laughing she was doing.

"You are going to wake the house with all that noise!" Caroline hissed, she was mortified by the incident and her flamed cheeks continued to get redder each time Bonnie gasped.

 **Thank you all for your patience. Finals are over and I am back to writing! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, I think the sass that Caroline has is starting to really show. As always reviews are appreciated but not forced. Have a wonderful week!**

 **Evander**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am still working on this story, I am not giving up. This story has honestly become something so dear to me and I am always touched when someone reviews and encourages me to continue. I am working as an aid for the elderly and in the summer my hours can be daunting. I am sorry for the delay, just know that it will never be too long.**

 **Again, thank you for your continued support!**

Chapter 7

Bonnie and Caroline were sitting by the fireplace in Caroline's room talking and reminiscing about the past. Bonnie had been with Caroline since she was living in her grandmother's estate. Bonnie was just turning twelve when Caroline came into the family at the age of ten. Caroline had been such a shy girl when she first arrived, Bonnie did everything she could to get the poor thing out of her shell. It was when the grandmother passed as the young girl had just turned fourteen that Caroline truly became the woman she was meant to be.

Caroline loved her gran dearly but the rules that had been placed on her from such an early age was taxing. Due to the position her title held on the masses made so that she was unable to make any mistakes. The punishment for mistakes in public was a swift lashing by the butler who took orders from gran. Like clockwork however, while she was in her room recovering he would bring tea, pastries, and read her a book in secret.

"So, what did you two talk about when Klaus entered the room?"

"We fought, like we always did when things become too intense. A lot was said, nothing bad this time. Just…said. He told me in no uncertain terms that his affection for me is in constant, he is terrified of the future. He told me that he cannot bear the thought of losing me after such a time, when I am old and frail. That eight years was hard but eighty was inconceivable."

"You are going to make me swoon my lady, what a gentleman he always was. Never once treated me like I was dirt, always asking about my health and family he was. I know that he ain't no saint or nothing but all the same he is a good man."

Bonnie was nothing if not truthful. Caroline agreed with her though, he was a good man even with the disposition of having to be a monster. She was always on his side, no matter what chaos it ensued by doing so. To Caroline there was nothing he could have done that would cause her serious distress, nothing until that fateful day two years before when he left her world and shattered her heart.

/KC/

The day had been just like all the others, Caroline woke up wrapped in her hair, blankets, and a pair of warm arms. She turned over and lay her head on his chest, listening to him breath. The sun was just starting to peak its head into the front window of the room asking permission to wake up its sleeping residents.

Caroline always rose earlier than him, it was during this time that she could really take a look at him without the walls up around his heart. She studied his face, the way the high cheekbones would be a little pink from the heat of the room, his curled hair untied and haloed around his pillow and shoulders.

The room was as silent as the house. The whole staff had the week off, and Bonnie decided on a half day to spend with her family. It was a time to be alone and she was going to take very possible minute alone she could to be with him.

"Klaus, wake up darling. We have the whole place to ourselves, the day awaits and your lovely companion wants to ravish you in ways that will surely wake you up."

Caroline pulled back the sheets covering his body obstructing her view of his toned muscles. She crept down his body making sure her lips touched every inch that encompassed him on her way down. She could hear his breath hitch at the sensations she was bringing him, glancing up she saw that he was in fact still sleeping. Her hands skimmed from his ankles all the way up the where his thigh met his pelvis. She kept them still for a moment, not letting her slow torture on him decrease in any way. Then her hot breath was on his manhood, waiting for it to harden under her lips while one of her hands moved to pump slowly, Caroline watched with a sly grin as his eyes fluttered open.

"Caroline what…"

Before he could say anything else she enveloped him into her mouth, going down to where her hand was still pumping causing him to let out a low hiss of pleasure. Caroline hummed her response shooting vibrations up and down his now throbbing and engorged member. She found out a couple years ago that she quite enjoyed servicing Klaus with her mouth, it was something that she was, from what his movements and voice could indicate, very skilled at it.

His hands began to weave into Caroline's hair, grabbing it a little forcefully as he was lost to the throes of passion she could always elect from him. He was doing everything in his power to hold down his legs and not thrust up into her awaiting mouth, but it was a lost cause and he was glad to be the loser.

Caroline swallowed him down further and further, testing different pressures that he liked to have done to him, and pumping her hand hard then soft never keeping a rhythm he could follow.

"Care" he panted still holding onto her hair, "It's time for you to stop, I am not going to last much longer…Caroline, darling it's"

he was unable to stop the flow of ejaculation spurting from him into her hot wet mouth. She had no issues with drinking every drop he had to offer her though and continued to suck him with wild abandon even as his member grew soft allowing him to ride out the aftershocks. Klaus was still panting as she made her way back up his body, pausing every so often to lick or kiss her way up his neck, jaw, and finally, nipping at his ear.

"I did warn you that I wanted to ravish you. You had the audacity to not wake up, I had to take matters into my own hands." Caroline's grin could rival that of the Cheshire.

"You sly vixen, you minx! I don't know what to do with you."

Caroline gave him a saucy smile and laughed "I can think of a few things you can do with me, my dear."

Klaus growled, throwing her body beneath him and ripping off her nightgown. He took liberties with her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and gently biting while the other hand kneaded her other breast, he listened for the high moans as she released gasps. Sliding further down Klaus grabbed one leg and placed it on his shoulder, kissing the ankle there and moving all the way to the pelvis. Right when he was getting closer to the spot she wanted him to touch he released her to follow the same pattern to the other leg.

Klaus moved to kiss her roughly as he palmed her soaking core, drinking in the loud moan it caused. He smirked against her lips and she was ready to hit him when he reached her core again. This time he didn't stop, his mouth went straight for the bundle of nerves that had been begging for attention.

Caroline arched off the bed with a loud scream, her body taking over where her mind could no longer function, grinding her body into his skilled mouth while he lapped up her juices. Adding to the pleasure Klaus inserted one finger to the knuckle, moving it in and out a bit before adding a second and began to pump her roughly.

The only sounds that could be heard was the heavy panting both parties were making and the slick wet sound as he serviced her harder and harder. Caroline's hands clung to the sheets so hard she was worried they might rip. He had brought her right to the point where she could feel the coiling in her stomach waiting to be released.

Without warning he plunged his cock into her fluttering entrance, afterwards moving at a slow pace allowing her walls to suck him in further and further with each thrust, making the coil in her stomach become unbearable. With one final thrust she screamed his name, Klaus followed close behind her.

Caroline released the arms from around his back that she did not remember putting there, and smoothed over the dark pink scratch marks she had left.

"Well, I feel today will now be perfect. I don't understand why we do not do this more often in the early morning."

"We normally do not have an entire estate to ourselves and will scare the workers you have painstakingly hired here, though I could not care if they hear us or not, it is not their place to comment on such things."

she rolled herself from the bed, not bothering to cover her form from him, and headed towards the wash room.

"That may be true, I just do not feel the need to have the embarrassment of walking in my own home and having no one be able to look me in the eye due to the screaming that you cause me in the throes of passion. And you tend to not wake up before the sun is already at half day."

"I do not seem to recall any complaints on the performance I give to you, or the stated look you are sporting at this very moment."

Caroline walked back into the bed chamber, getting on her tip toes she kissed his cheek. "And you never will."

A week had passed and Caroline was noticing Klaus becoming distant with her, they no longer shared the same bed (which they had been for a year or more) at first it was subtle, he would tell her he wanted to finish reading a book in the library and to go to bed without him. Then he would go out at night, claiming that he was going to feed and visit with some of the other vampires passing through the small city. Finally, it was one night when Caroline was ready to go to sleep that she noticed everything of his was gone. Calling for Mathew she asked him where Klaus had gone out to.

"He didn't leave my lady; he is down the hall in his room. Did you need me to send word?"

"No… No, you may retire for the night Mathew."

Caroline was beside herself with grief, she could not fathom why he would move into the room that was provided for him, left to rot and collect dust immediately after. She paced the room wearing out the carpeting, had they fought? She couldn't recall anything but the light banter that usually accompanied the two of them.

Was he bored of her?

He was, it had to be so. Klaus had always told her the stories of women who had tried and failed in their attempts to keep him to themselves, each one more beautiful or intelligent than the last yet to no success. She had been with him these past eight years, the longest he had ever been close to someone before.

They were more than just friends, maybe that was the downfall? Was it too much time spent in the others company? They nearly spent the entire day and night together, where one was the other was not lagging far behind.

Was it the love making? Did she not satisfy him the way she thought she was? Caroline could not find a reason for the departure. Sure, the cold and distant behavior had happened in the past when talking or actions grew too much, maybe this was just another segment of time where he needed space to collect his thoughts. Heaven knew he had granted Caroline these times whenever she needed.

Caroline had decided to allow him the space he seemed to have demanded from her. She ate her food in the kitchens or in her sitting room off the bed chambers, she always woke early so they never had to meet when it was time to sit for their meals.

Weeks had gone by and he still did not come to her, when they did pass paths it was always as cordial as when they first met.

"Good afternoon Countess Forbes, I am glad the weather has permitted such a walk to be had in the November month."

"Are we back to this Klaus?"

"Are we back to what, my dear lady?"

"Alright, I understand. Thank you for your time, I do hope you enjoy the rest of your day Lord Mikaelson."

With that she was done, she would not allow him to see her cry. Caroline exited the hallway and swiftly moved into her secret portion of the gardens, she needed to vent, scream, cry, yell, anything to get rid of the overwhelming feeling that seemed to be consuming her. This was it, she knew that this was what he was doing. The distance was hard enough; it had never been this difficult before. He never went back to not saying her name! her name! why would he not call her by her name? the thing that was just for him to say.

Why did he not call her by the name that she at first hated, reminding her of the embarrassing position it once held for her. "Petunia" something that became so lovely to her after the eight years of hearing it fall from his lips. Even in the most intimate of settings in the darkest of the night when the only thing separating them was a thin sheet he would utter her name when he thought she was sleeping.

"I don't understand!" Caroline was screaming at this point; no words were needed to show off the all-encompassing pain that she was feeling. She had been screaming for so long, crying out in agony as her heart felt like it had shattered and pieces wedged into her lungs making it hard to breath.

So loud were her screams that everyone in the house could hear them, everyone in the house became silent and forlorn to listen to their lady's heart being ripped apart. There was not a dry eye in the house. Klaus could not shut her out, he could not stop himself the torture of listening to what he knows to have been the cause of it. Caroline would not understand why he was doing this to her, to him.

Caroline could not cry or scream anymore; her throat was raw and could taste the blood that had somehow managed to get onto her tongue. Her eyes were puffed and red and in so much pain. It was too much to bear, she ended up collapsing into the tall grass, the statues she had been collecting over the years all staring at her in her darkest and most humiliating moment of need.

Bonnie was waiting for her to stop before slowly moving in Caroline's direction. Holding out a large warm blanket for her to wrap around herself. Bonnie had been at the end of the hallway and had heard all of it. She knew where Caroline would go and also knew that Caroline would need someone to be there when it all was over. What Bonnie didn't realize was that it was not going to be over so quickly. This was just the beginning of the heartbreak that Caroline would be forced to endure.

/KC/

"I remember when we started to design the house again, and the gardens"

Bonnie said while getting the two of them more tea and candies.

"I really never thought that it would end up so beautiful, I was sure you were going to tear the place down. Maybe move closer to the capitol. Move away from the memories that were held so solidly in this house."

"I think that is why I could not move. I have had far too many things happen to me in this house. This is where I came when I had no one else in the world other than Gran. This is where Nik and I spent countless years coming back to in between our travels. This is the house where we spent the most loving times and the hardest of fights.". Bonnie wondered if they should have left two years ago, she was certain that Caroline would set the place on fire and watch as it fell into ash. Instead they hired every contractor in the surrounding towns and transformed the house into something so very different.

It took a little less than a year before everything in the house was done, Caroline had taken down many walls in order to have everything open and inviting, she had added twenty-eight windows to the place making it warm and sunny all the time. The house looked more like a museum than a home. There are new statues in the grand room that created an almost ethereal feel to the room, so many paintings and art was brought in to complete the esthetic.

Rooms were enlarged and given a grandiose decor. The hallways were enlarged at the request of the workers to prevent bumping and accidents. The worker's quarters were also given an uplift. More windows to make the wing less dreary and a little bigger. Bathrooms were added and new bedding.

The biggest change happened in the gardens though. Tree's had been removed in order to expand on the patio portion and hanging gardens. Walls were created depicting pictures of places Caroline had traveled to in order to re-create the memory the places had brought her. Amongst the walls lay a hidden entrance, that only Caroline and Bonnie had the key to get into. There was a Large wrought iron gate erected with the most exotic plants they could find to thrive in the vicinity.

Beyond the gate was the place Caroline made into her own sanctuary to escape the reality that she was having to live in without the largest part of her heart. "The bird cage". It was to be made to resemble that of a bird cage surrounded with windows and littered with stained glass to create something that seemed to be from another time and place. The stained glass was brought from Italy and Spain to give her something from the two places she loved traveling to the most.

There was a small ship whose bottom had been removed and sat upon the tall grasses, making it a scene from a fantasy novel. A ship that sailed through grass and housed a sitting room to take her lunches and read.

The house was something that was frequently asked to be seen by travelers who were in the lake district. It was something that the entire staff had to become accustomed to, the kitchens always had some sort of pastry prepared each day along with a separate set of tea cups and kettles that were to be ready for guests at any time.

It was when the house became so famous that Caroline decided it was time to open it up to the one thing that was always a welcome experience: Summer parties. The invitations were sent out the following week, inviting everyone from every part of the world that Caroline had met and became friends with over the years.

The parties were frequent after the first being such a hit. Caroline immersed herself into the world of saucy debauchery, drinking and sex were the only things that could keep her mind off of the tenderness she had to give up. Niklaus was not allowed to be said in the house, and anyone with the name was dismissed or changed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I am so sorry, I know that my updating schedule has been all over the place and it has been a year since I last updated, I have had some health issues and it was my last year of college and I needed to focus on ending it with a bang. So, between working 80-100 hours a week, school, and health it has been one insane year. I am still working 80-115 hours a week but I promise to be updating this at least once a month!**

 **Like always, please let me know what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thank you for being patient with me. All mistakes are mine**

 **Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me, only the story itself.**

Chapter 8

It was not only a hard two years for Caroline, but the whole staff had to watch as she spiraled out of control. Caroline would leave the parties very early and escape to her fairy tale garden for the rest of the night.

Klaus also had a hard time dealing with the loss of her, at first, he went on a feeding spree, killing any human who got in his path. It was an unusually cold spring night when he was forced to stop his murdering rampage. He didn't see her very clearly, she had been walking along the park path in the dark, the lamps still at a rather far distance from them.

He pounced upon her. Taking her to the ground and listening to her muffled screams she sobbed from under his hand. It wasn't until he turned her over and saw her face that he froze. It was like looking at a relative of _hers_ this woman under him had dark blonde hair and green eyes, slightly pale skin and a rose blush across her high cheeks.

"No! Why must you look like her!" He screamed at her, picking himself from her body as fast as he could.

"You are not allowed to look like her! No one is! Run, run while you still can."

The girl was running away and left Klaus to sit in the dirt sobbing. It was so pathetic; Elijah had told him as much when Klaus went to see him months before. Elijah was confused to hear the banging on the door in the middle of the night, and even further so when he opened the door to see his once strong brother standing there, soaked from the rain and breathing hard.

"I left her, I did it. I… I need a place to stay."

"What do you mean you left her? Who Klaus, who did you leave? Where is Caroline? Is she okay?"

"I left her, Elijah I couldn't stand by and watch her age and die without me. I am not as strong as that. I was a fool to think she would not make me overwhelmed, I should have stuck to the motto, I never should have loved her."

Elijah put the pieces together, and he was sure that this was going to be the worst thing that his brother would ever have to go through. This was going to be something remembered for his entire existence. Elijah himself had gone through many times in the past centuries where he met and loved a woman who did not want to turn.

Klaus had stayed with Elijah for several months before the invitation was dropped off to them from the morning post. Klaus thought he would die all over again. Even as Elijah assured him that he would not attend Klaus asked him to, pleading with him to please look at her, tell him that she is safe, that she is happy, that she is still the woman he left.

With a sigh, Elijah wrote a quick note informing Caroline that he would not pass up an invitation to the party she was hosting and how nice it would be to see her once again. His seal was imprinted and sent off once again with the post man.

It had been a little over a fortnight when Elijah arrived at the house, it had changed a great deal since the last time he had seen it. The house had always been beautiful but now, now it was a work of art. The grounds leading to the estate took a half an hour alone to get through in order to arrive at the front gate, the woods had been added with new tree's blooming in all different colors and shapes.

The coach man slowed the horses to look over the grand pond that was sitting in the front of the house. Elijah remembered many times swimming in that very one years ago, the fun the three of them used to have together. And now, now he was attending a party hosted by only one of the duo he had hoped would beat the odds against their cursed nature.

"Elijah! How wonderful for you to have accepted my invitation, I trust that you have been well these past few months. Forgive me for not keeping in correspondence, it's been…hard to stay positive. But, let us not dwell on such things and have a festive time tonight."

"Care, you are looking as radiant as I have always remembered. Nikl"

"We do not say his name in this house 'lijah. I cannot bear the name anymore, please do not cause me pain this evening, I am doing everything in my power to forget the pain that seems to have taken root in my bones."

Elijah could see the slight redness around her eyes, the flaking that was surrounding it, he could only imagine that she cried herself to sleep each night and put on a mask in the morning. Instead of using any words Elijah wrapped her in his arms and could smell the salty twang of tears as she stood with him, her shoulders shaking a fraction, a human would have never caught it, he however, was not a human. Elijah hugged her a little tighter, taking a step back to see her face and dry her tears.

"This is your little affair; we cannot let them see you in such a state besides, I have to report to a certain someone that you are in all happiness and that this little party is a way to prove you are fine and have moved on."

Before Caroline could utter a word, Elijah was already heading into the mansion, he always had a way of leaving in the middle of conversations. It used to amuse her, today was not one of those days.

"He is not okay by the way. He wallows a great deal, and cried your name in his sleep. I know that this is not a comfort to you, but I figured you should know that pain has seeds and it seems that he has felt them take root as well."

Caroline nodded and thanked him for the update on her silent question. It did not console her, but it did make her understand that he was in as much pain as her. Even if he was the one who caused this all to happen in the first place, she was happy to know he deeply felt the effects of their separation.

More and more guests came in throughout the day, each one was greeted by Caroline and whoever else decided to join her, curious to see who else was going to be there that week. When all the guests had arrived, it was up to Caroline and her staff to show them to their rooms, Elijah had even taken a select few since he knew the place well.

"Some of your guests look absolutely delicious sweet Caroline, you should be careful if Kol decides to join us."

"I know, I planned it that way. I was hoping to see Stephan and Bekah this week as well, but I have not heard of another carriage coming even though I have the confirmation from both. I do hope they attend; I didn't request so many guests just to make the party larger. After all, you all need to eat."

Caroline left him with a wink, and a little sway of her hips. Elijah stood there stunned, he had forgotten what a different woman Caroline was compared to all the rest of noble society. Stephan and Rebekah had been together for a couple decades now, Rebekah had met him while traveling through Switzerland with Kol and decided that she wanted him to be her companion. It took her all of a month before Stephan had found himself in love, and another fortnight after that he was one of them.

Elijah was still amazed that Niklaus had not been able to persuade Caroline into becoming what they were. He thought that she would make an excellent vampire, her control over her body and mind alone would make the transition an easy one. But she had refused every time anyone asked it of her.

She would always tell them that she liked her human life, nothing about it would make her want to live for all eternity and instead because of her small lifespan it drove her to do anything she could to live it to the fullest. There, Niklaus played a crucial role, he took her everywhere she could have wanted to go and then some. Places that she had never heard of and cities that made her eyes grow so wide he laughed at the image of them falling out.

It was during his musings that he could hear the entrance door opening and the girl, Bonnie, taking in the newest of the visitors.

"Bonnie, how good it is to see you again! How is the courtship going with that amazing chef, Jeremy wasn't it?"

"We have been happily married this past November, he now works as a chef in the estate. It has given us a great deal of time to spend together, we have even been moved into our own small cottage attached to the land here."

Rebekah took this time to make her entrance known and congratulated Bonnie on her recent nuptials and asked if Nik was home, the couple had so much to tell him about the trip they had taken and that he should bring Caroline as soon as he could before the weather grew too hot for the girl.

Bonnie's face stuttered into a pose of fake cordiality as she softly whispered that Niklaus was never to be mentioned in the house, especially if Caroline had any chance of hearing it. She told them all that had happened as quickly as she could so that the staff and visitors would not have the chance to overhear her and make assumptions.

"That damn bastard! I knew he was going to muck it all up eventually!" Rebekah exclaimed.

Stephan was silent through the whole of the story and did not even flinch when his beloved lost her temper. He was in such a state of shock by the news. Klaus and Caroline were what every person drew their fantasies about a perfect match from, to hear that he was gone and from what could only be concluded as forever gave him pause.

"How could he just leave her? I am not meaning how as in that it is not possible for one to walk out the door, but for him to walk out and not come back…I had wondered about the drastic changes in the estate, I guess I can see now that our Caroline was trying to form a new start."

Rebekah nodded her head in agreement and protested that she must see her darling girl at once, it would not be in good manners to leave the hostess alone in her time of great need. Stephan went to remind her that the house was in fact filled with what he could only speculate as her friends but his Rebekah would hear nothing of the sort for "these humans" could never know her dear girl like she could, and like all things that involve Bekah, it was said and she was off.

"It took you long enough to get here." Elijah spoke at the top of the grand staircase waiting for everyone to have stopped their conversation.

"The host is in the gardens making sure everything is final in her decorating and food preparations are complete."

"Elijah! I did not realize you were going to be in attendance as well."

Kol was quick to reach him and embrace the brother he had not seen in twelve months.

"I was asked to attend a few weeks prior. I was not in the mind to attend however, a mutual friend of ours, whose name is to remain silent, begged me to join and bring back news that dear Caroline is well and happy."

"Is she well and happy?" Rebekah asked, hope shone in her voice and eyes trying to think that Caroline was stronger than any person she had known. Her hopes were put to rest by the look on her older brothers face.

"She cries herself to sleep at night. I did not hear it from her or any of the others, but her eyes tell a story of their own; even when painted into such a fine mask one must look twice to see the small fractures."

The couple and Kol were silent and followed Elijah out into the gardens to watch Caroline fret about smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her dress, polishing silverware, and ordering people about to finish the work soon.

"Care, why don't you let the humans work and give us a tour of this new and improved design."

"Bekah! Oh, what a pleasure it is to see you, and Stephan! My, I swear you must have grown taller since we last met. Or I am shrinking."

Stephan enveloped her into a bear hug, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around till she was laughing and crying to be put down at once. Once he obliged to her request she began to take them on the much-needed tour.

"What? Am I not given the same treatment Stephen? You did not bother to spin me around, and Care, my lovely angel, you don't seem happy to see me." Kol pouted while Caroline straightened herself once again and patted his shoulder affectionately.

"Kol, I just saw you two months ago, of course I am happy to see you again but you know my love for your sister and Stephen runs deep." She laughed at the mock outrage and went about starting the tour. Caroline started in the basement and servant's quarters and moving through every wing till they got to her newly made astronomy floor, the rooms were all connected and the ceiling was made out of only glass creating the perfect place to watch the sky at night and see the stars.

The floor had many blankets and bedding on it so that one could choose where it would be most comfortable. There were also couches and chair made available for more seating.

"This is one of my favorite places in the house. The gardens however, that has been turned into a mystical land that only seeing it will have you believing in its existence. "

Caroline brought the party out into the gardens and finally out to the path leading to the large gate, she then took out the key and slowly opened the door letting the four newcomers to watch in awe as the scene opened for them.

"What a place this is! This could rival every exotic land we have ever had the pleasure of stepping into…is that a ship on your lawn?" Kol was practically bouncing.

Elijah moved to the ship and climbed the ladder to get inside. The ship looked just like the one he had captained during some of the earlier years of his youth, its wood grain so familiar to him as he gently ran his fingers over the carved details.

"Do you recognize it? Ni…I was told that this was the ship you sailed on to the east indies is it not?"

Elijah swiftly turned to her, eyes wide before looking over the ship once again, almost everything was the same as the very boat he had been thinking of not moments ago.

"Is this truly her? the adventures I had on her were the things of legend."

"Then you will have to tell me them all." Caroline gave him a knowing look and returned to the ladder to show off the rest of her sanctuary, and "bird house".

It had taken a few hours but the group had finally made it back to where the festivities were to be held. Each one talking about the changes made and how amazing it all seemed now.

No one mentioned his name. Every time they would talk about stories of their past it was always skirted around and even then, Caroline's face would become tight and restrained.

The party started to really unfold at sunset, all the company came out into the gardens to partake in the feast Caroline had ready and waiting under large dishes to keep them covered until the grand unveiling. There were four different types of meats. Deer, turkey, beef, and chicken along with carrots, potatoes, beans, squash, and breads. The tables were also littered with a various amount of fruits and an endless supply of wines and champagnes.

"You have outdone yourself my dear! What a spread you have decided upon, everything is suited to every need a person could have."

Rebekah spoke above all the others at the table, even as they were outside the noise level continued to rise to yelling proportions. Caroline smiled at her old friend and moved closer to whisper into her ear.

"I have also provided a beautiful arrange of men and women who will be drunk and willing to do just about anything you choose. You will not go hungry this weekend."

Klaus had been alone for a little less than a week now, and it was driving him insane. He was not used to being alone anymore, what a contrast from the man he was ten years prior. As a younger man, he decided that he would spend his eternity alone, bouncing around from woman and man to satisfy his needs both sexual and sustenance.

Caroline had messed up all his plans. She was not supposed to happen. He knew that she would be his downfall the second they shared a picnic by the lake. Her constant wit kept him on his toes just as he was fluidly amused by her at every turn. It then moved from using her knowledge and wit to keep him from becoming bored, to loving when they both just sat and read in the library in complete silence, her presence in his life was calming and felt like home.

Klaus didn't know if he was going to be able to move on from her, how did his friends and the ones he met stay with a person for centuries and then just leave? He was with her for eight years and it felt like he was falling apart.

/KC/

"Klaus?"

"Hmm?" Klaus stretched across the bed, turning over he was a little surprised to see Caroline standing at the foot of his bed.

"Nightmare?" he laughed, the first time she had come into his room in the middle of the night clutching her pillow close, her night dress covered by her house coat. But now he could understand the nightmares came from the background of death that she felt followed her around like a plague to anyone who got too close to her.

"Mmhmm, can I sleep with you tonight?" she moved towards the other side of the bed, Klaus moved the covers so that she could climb in and snuggled next to his side causing his skin to warm for her.

"Are you okay? Do you want something?"

"No just stay like that, I will be alight." A few minutes passed before she spoke again.

"Will you and I be together for my whole life?"

"I will try my hardest."

"You promise? You need to promise or I won't believe you if you don't promise me."

There was a slight hesitation that seemed to weigh heavily on Klaus before he quietly murmured "I promise".


End file.
